Failing Faith
by HoneyWhelmed
Summary: It's been at least 2 months since Wally's passing. Artemis continues on the team as Tigress and stays in college with her two new roommates, Zatanna and M'gann. No one says anything, but Artemis is losing her grip. Even though she stays strong, she still hasn't gotten over Wally. Starts out short, GETS BETTER
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story so if you guys could write reviews it would really help to see if I should continue! Thanks enjoy!**

* * *

It's been at least 2 months since Wally's passing. Artemis continues on the team as Tigress and stays in college with her two new roommates, Zatanna and M'gann. No one says anything, but Artemis is losing her grip. Even though she stays strong, she still hasn't gotten over Wally. At first Artemis seemed ok, but it was just earlier this month that she started to get very, very sick. The Team begged her to stay behind and Artemis found herself alone in the new headquarters. But she wasn't completely alone, Dick would occasionally come and direct the mission. They would talk, but not about much, Dick had also changed since Wally.

"It not such a bad idea Artemis." Bart Allen came up to Artemis.

"No! This is the third time in a row that you guys are making me stay behind! I can handle it, I've been feeling a lot better." Artemis turned away from her team.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'll be here." Artemis turned to see Dick's friendly smile look up at her.

"Fine, I'll stay." Artemis sighed as the team went through the zeta tubes and made her way to the couch.

"So what should way do today?" Dick hoped on the couch next to her.

"Nothing." Artemis appreciated the thought that Dick wanted to cheer her up but not today, she just wasn't in the mood." Maybe I should head home." Artemis forced her self off the comfortable couch and started her way toward the zeta tubes.

"Oh, ok. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. Or it's possible we'll run into each other again today!"

Artemis rolls her eyes at the enthusiastic and clingy Dick behind her. She gives a small wave and zetas back to her apartment.

Dick sighs as he flops back on the couch. I'm trying Wally, I really am. Since Wally's 'departure', Dick promised that he'd take care of Artemis. She was fine till about 2 weeks ago when she started to lag behind on missions and getting sick. He's felt so guilty, not keeping his promise. He did what he could, kept her from going on missions, giving her medicines (witch she refused to take), even suggesting to take her to the doctor (also refused). But it seemed he just couldn't make her happy.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Artemis called through her apartment as she put her stuff down and settled on the sofa.  
Zatanna walked in with M'gann following. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Artemis sat up as she could tell I was about to get serious.

"We're worried Artemis, about you."

"You guys haven't been talking to Dick lately have you?"

"No we haven't been talking to Dick, we've noticed how your getting sick and well..." Zatanna hands Artemis a bag as they sit next to her.

"What are these for?"

"It's just a therory. We think you should take it, you never know-"

"Oh I know Zatanna, and I don't need these." Artemis tosses the bag to M'gann as she walks away.

"Artemis, just to be safe please take them, for us." M'gann holds out the bag of tests.

"Fine." She grabs the bag and heads for the bathroom. "Just to be safe. You never know."

Artemis sat there and cried with her friends as they stared at the little pink plus sign on the test. How could I have been so careless? I'm sorry Wally, so sorry.

Hours later Artemis stop her tears and sits up. "Thanks you two. For everything."

"That's what friends are for." M'gann hands Artemis a tissue.

"We'll always be here to support you, no matter what."

Artemis looks down at her stomach."I have gained some weight."  
The three girls all giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! {sorry for the delay}I want YOUR vote on what the baby's name is going to be so go on my page to vote AFTER you read the ch. ENJOY! :3**

* * *

**6 months later.**

"So Artemis, how are you feeling?" Black Canary leans over in her chair.

"It's been OK. Headaches, backaches, heartburns, and dizziness are gone."

"Why don't you tell me about it."

"There's nothing to say. Doc says everything's going good, and there's only three months to go." Artemis looks down at her large, growing belly and smiles.

"We'll talk next week."

"Sounds good."

Artemis gets up and heads towards the kitchen. She still remembers a few months ago telling **The Team** that she was pregnant. She could still picture Dick's face, jaw dropped and eyes wide. He still is a little wonderstruck whenever she walks in the room. Other then that they were all really supportive, even Batman. Black Canary suggested a weekly section for Artemis, saying something about 'talking out the stress' or something along those lines. They started out long and full of heart with the occasional sob and actual FEELINGS, but now they were short, and straightforward.

She walks into the the large opening that makes up the kitchen and living room where Dick, M'gann, Connor, Kaldur, Barbara, Cassie, Tim, Garfield, and Bart were. She walks towards the fruit where Dick and Bart were conversing. As usual his eyes are wide with surprise. Dick's eyes are locked on Artemis's belly. He couldn't have made it more obvious.

"What, never seen a pregnant woman before?" Artemis asks gesturing to her belly. She has just the right amount of sass in her voice to let him know she's joking but just enough to sound like her regular, snarky self.

"No. Y-yes. I have. B-But. Um." Dick turns away making himself look as innocent as possible, him face turning red to match Bart's hair.

Artemis laughs in response while popping a grape in her mouth and turns to Bart expecting a smiling face with another joke. But his face is blank and looking towards the ground, not even bothering to look up at her. Artemis walks away ,grapes in hand, and can't help to wonder: _what's wrong with Bart..._

She tries to shake the thought as she walks, or wobbles, over to M'gann. She thinks over and over; _Curiosity killed the cat._ _Curiosity killed the cat,_ shaking the funny feeling_._

Its obvious that M'gann is having a psychic conversation with Conner from across the room so Artemis settles for the couch. She picks at her grapes slowly, while the quite talk of everybody soothes her and before she knows it she's asleep on the armrest of the couch.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

She wakes to a sharp beeping sound from the kitchen. In an instant she's up and surveying her surroundings, ready to fight. Before she can get into a proper fighting stance, M'gann is hovering near Artemis.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there Arty! My cookies are just done." M'gann says, hands pressing frantic Artemis back on the couch. Artemis realizes what M'gann's saying and instantly gets a head rush.

"Ughh. Sorry M, its just instinct I guess. How long have I been asleep?" Artemis cups her forehead, the paining pound in her head slowing down as she leans against the cushioning.

"Well the The Team left about an hour ago, your session ended at 2...about six hours or so." M'gann replies. She goes back to the kitchen and returns back to Artemis with a plate of warm cookies. "Cookie?"

"Since when did you start baking again?" Artemis questions. M'gann stopped baking long ago, about the time when Conner and her broke i off. She said something about 'not having it in her'. "I just thought you would like to eat something." M'gann answers, smiling and trying to sound as casual as possible.

"What about the mission? Did they not need you?" Artemis asked ,taking a cookie and slowly biting down on the warmth.

"No, I volunteered to stay behind. Someone had to be here when you woke up. Even though Nightwing's here directing the mission." M'gann sets the plate on the coffee table in front of them. Artemis would say it out loud, but she was touched.

"You don't have to do all of this for me." Artemis says gesturing over to the cookies. "I don't want to slow the team down." She sounds nonchalant but you can tell there is a hint of guilt is in her voice.

"Oh, Artemis. You know we'd do anything for you." she pulls Artemis into an embrace as tears start to fill M'gann's eyes. "I know its just...I...I wish Wally was here." tears stream down Artemis's face and she pulls M'gann tighter into her arms.

"We all do."

All of the sudden there's red flashing lights and Dick's voice is on the inner-com.

"_M'gann come to the briefing room_ **now.**" His voice is stern and urgent. The two girls part from each other and M'gann helps Artemis up. "Will you be OK?" M'gann asks. Artemis nods as she finishes wiping her and M'gann goes flying down the hall in top speed.

Artemis makes her way after M'gann as fast as she can. She hears the zeta tubes announcing Miss Martian's leaving and when as she gets to the briefing room her gaze go directly to the large screen. She sees Central, Star, and Gotham City all on the news. On another screen is Small Town, up in flames.

* * *

**OK guys so for the names I wanted it to MEAN SOMETHING so i did my research and got some meaning and the names to match. {read this before voting.}**

**Alice: From Alice in wonderland and 'Of A Noble Kin'**

**Aiva: 'Like a bird' **

**Sophia: Wisdom**

**Abigail: 'Joy of the Father'**

**Amber: Color Orange/Red**

**Eileen: 'Beautiful Bird'**

**Scarlett: Color Red**


End file.
